


Let's Meet At the Place Furthest From Goodbye

by 2hyunlove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: “Then, how about this? Until you find someone you like more than me, and who can like you back, once a year on your birthday, I'll go on a date with you.”These are the words straight Hwang Minhyun said to Jonghyun who confessed to him on their high school graduation and whom Minhyun rejected.It has been ten years since then, and they've diligently kept up with this tradition. Thinking that he cannot continue with his unrequited love toward his straight friend, Jonghyun finally decides to lie to Minhyun saying "I've found someone I love..."





	1. There's probably some meaning even in a world you don't exist in

The 8th of June is the most special day of the year for Jonghyun, not just because it's his birthday but because of a special promise made in a quiet music room in High School. Jonghyun remembers it vividly, like it was only yesterday.

He remembers wandering the school after the graduation ceremony. Everyone had agreed to meet in a barbecue place to celebrate their graduation and no one could find Minhyun. Being said MIA person's best friend, Jonghyun had been appointed to look for him.

He remembers finding him in the music room~

_  
“Hwang~ what are you doing here?” Jonghyun pokes his head into the music room, tilting his head questioningly at the boy touching the conductor's stand with nostalgic affection. “Everyone's left already, the guys said they'd wait for us by the bus station.”_

_“Ah, sorry.” Minhyun finally turns his head to look at Jonghyun with a small smile. “I was saying my farewell to the music room. There were so many good memories here.”_

_Jonghyun grins, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms as he sweeps the room with a similar nostalgic gaze. “There really were.”_

_“Thank you for the past years. It was fun being in the same club with you.”_

_The smile drops off of Jonghyun's face, his features growing more pensive. Ah, that's right. Now that they've graduated, they might never see each other again. When he thinks of it like this, Jonghyun feels a little twinge in his heart._

_Maybe it is the sunlight streaming in through the half-drawn blinds of the window, the dust motes that danced lazily around in the pool of light, and the ethereal halo it makes as it bathes Minhyun in sunlight; but the words just naturally fall from his lips._

_“I like you.” Jonghyun's eyes drop to the floor in embarrassment, a red flush tinging his cheeks, but once the words hidden tightly in his heart all these years are loosened, it feels like a dam is opened inside him. “I've liked you since middle school. I...I just wanted you to know ” A really small dam, drowning in the sea of Jonghyun's emotional distress at his spontaneous confession._

_The silence seems to stretch for an eternity to Jonghyun. He shifts from foot to foot, unable to breath in the short span of minutes that he waits. When he cannot take it anymore, he hesitantly peeks up, his eyes catching on Minhyun's kind but neutral stare._

_“Jonghyun-ah,” The regret in the deep, warm gaze tells Jonghyun all he needed to know, but he still listens, his breath still caught, a prisoner to the death sentence he knows is coming. “I am sorry I don't swing that way. I cannot accept your feelings.”_

_Jonghyun knows this. He knows more than anyone, having been by Minhyun's side for so long. He's seen Minhyun's eyes follow the long-haired porcelain beauties in their classes, he's seen the appreciative glances at the exposed legs in Phys Ed. There was no way Jonghyun couldn't know._

_The rejection still hurts. But he strives to paste on a semblance of a smile on his face. He couldn't bother Minhyun anymore than this. “I know,” He begins, the words are like lead, heavy on his tongue, “I didn't...I didn't mean it. Just forget it.”_

_Something hot and wet drops from his eyes, making the smile seem like a farce. Ah. So this is how our friendship ends. Jonghyun thinks as he tries to blink them away, wiping at his face roughly with his uniform sleeves. He's trying to stop crying but he just can't seem to. “I'm sorry. This is getting really awkward.”_

_He expects Minhyun to walk away and leave him in this awkward tableau of a failed drama as he turns his back from Minhyun, looking up to try and stave off the tears. What Jonghyun doesn't expect is the resigned sigh and Minhyun's mild and gentle tone, “You're such a crybaby, Jonghyun-ah, so it can't be helped.” Minhyun pauses, as if thinking hard, his gentle careful nature would not let him hurt Jonghyun intentionally, Jonghyun knows, but Jonghyun doesn't know what else Minhyun can say, that is until Minhyun speaks up again.  
“ Then, how about this? Until you find someone you like more than me, and who can like you back, once a year on your birthday, I'll go on a date with you.”_

_Jonghyun turns back in surprise, the tears making his eyes glisten in the low light. Minhyun pats him lightly on the shoulder. “So don't cry and let's go to the farewell party, huh?”_

_Jonghyun couldn't do anything but nod, following Minhyun's wide back as he walked away.  
_

It's been ten years since Minhyun's kind (but strange) proposal. Minhyun's commitment to his promise is ironclad. He would always call Jonghyun at the end of May to confirm and arrange where to meet. Although it really isn't a “date” in the real sense, mostly it was just dinner, drinking, catching up on what's been happening and a trip or two down memory lane.

For Jonghyun, it is the most special day of the year. Jonghyun finds himself waiting anxiously and counting down to his birthday, looking forward to seeing Minhyun's tall frame walking towards him with the gentle smile on his face. He had hoped that through the passage of time, his feelings for Minhyun would dim and disappear, especially since the times they saw each other dwindled through the years until all that's left to Jonghyun in the past three years is the birthday date. But the attraction and love never dimmed.

“Haaa~~” Jonghyun sighs as he looks at the calendar on his phone. It's still a month before his birthday. He wonders how Minhyun's changed this year. 

“What are you doing, Jonghyun...” He whispers to himself as he sulkily props his chin on his pillow, contemplating the most recent selca he had taken on his last birthday with Minhyun, his finger stroking the image on the phone. “Why are you nursing this stupid one-sided love towards a straight man and disturbing his life.”

It seems a long time, too long, especially when it's obvious that they do not have anything in common anymore. Why else would they only meet up one day in a year. A day which Minhyun can actually put to more productive use with his girlfriend.

“I need to put a stop to this. This year, this year will be the last time.” Let Minhyun go. It was for the best, for everyone involved. A proper goodbye to a love that never moved from the starting point. It's time to close the very long painfully sweet chapter of his life.

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


Jonghyun is fiddling with the edges of the lightweight sweater he's wearing as he nervously runs to the arranged meeting place in the train station. Jonghyun's let his best friend, Minki dress him up in what Minki calls “Casual I'm-over-you-because-I'm-fabulous-but-I-ruined-it-because-I-am-boring-Jonghyun Chic” which had involved Jonghyun taking off most of what Minki chose until they hit a compromise - A loose, soft dove grey shawl-collar sweater over a plain white shirt and his usual ripped jeans. (Truthfully, it was less than what Minki wanted and more Jonghyun's usual style but Minki made up for what he thought is Jonghyun's “basic” style by insisting on black titanium drop earrings and a matching black matinee necklace.)

The fussing made Jonghyun arrive just on time, which to him, is late because Jonghyun is always early to any meeting. He sees Minhyun's head towering over the crowd and he waves, “Minhyun!”, breaking into a smile of greeting as the other man waves back. 

“Hey there!” Jonghyun says breathlessly after his energetic run, gulping air in and trying to greet Minhyun at the same time, “it's been awhile, Minhyun. You look great.”

Minhyun does look great. He's wearing a three piece suit that showed off his perfect bodyline. Minhyun seems to age like fine wine, he just kept getting better and better as time passed. 

“Thanks but Jonghyun-ah, did you get skinnier? Are you eating enough?” And there it is, Hwang's Killing Blow. The one thing that makes everyone fall in love with the bastard, that all-encompassing concern he always shows everyone. It makes the spark of hope light up in anyone's heart, Jonghyun knows this too, he's seen this in every person who's liked Minhyun even minutely and yet he still can't help falling for it. 

Jonghyun shakes his head and smacks Minhyun on his arm. “You always say that, Hwang. I'm not that thin. And I assure you, I can still outeat you.”

Minhyun laughs, holding his arms up in surrender. “Please spare my wallet. I still need the money to live until the next fortnight.” Minhyun reaches into his bag as he jokes, extending a wrapped parcel to Jonghyun. Also, here.”

“What's this?”

“Your gift. Congratulations on your 28th birthday, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun's hand goes to the nape of his neck, rubbing it in embarrassment. Please stop with your kind gestures, it only hurts more. “Ah, thank you, you didn't have to.”

“No, I didn't have to. I wanted to.” Minhyun says, shrugging as he gives Jonghyun a small playful push. “Now, where are we going? Tomorrow is the weekend so drinking won't be a problem.”

Jonghyun stares at Minhyun incredulously. “Did...did I hear you right? Hwang Minhyun can drink now?”

Minhyun coughs, blushing a little at Jonghyun's extreme incredulity. “I'm not that much of a lightweight!”

“Tell that to my sore back when I had to drag you home when you fell unconscious.” Jonghyun grumbles.

Jonghyun didn't think it is possible but Minhyun's blush spreads even further on his face and neck, painting his ears lurid. “ANYWAY, where would be good to go?” Minhyun says loudly, changing the subject and starting to walk away as if escaping the situation.

How cute. 

Shit, Jonghyun, stop falling all over again. Remember your mission today? Let's focus on that. Right. Focus. It's time to stop taking up so much of Minhyun's time. 

Jonghyun steps forward with leaden feet and catches Minhyun's sleeves. “Minhyun-ah, I actually have something to say.” 

“Hmmn?” Minhyun says, distractedly, only half paying attention to Jonghyun's words, obviously still thinking about where they should go.

“I've found someone I love.”

That makes Minhyun turn around and look at Jonghyun, his attention so intense that it made Jonghyun's pretend smile falter for a little bit, his eyes searching Minhyun's face for the expected reaction. A dozen emotions seem to flitter across Minhyun's features, none of which Jonghyun could discern, too preoccupied with maintaining his own facade of happiness, until Minhyun grabs his shoulders and heartily congratulates him.

“Really? Well isn't that great? Finally~Oh wait, doesn't that mean we shouldn't do this today?”

“Today is fine.”

“Ah, that's, that's good.” Minhyun's stare seems a little faraway though his smile is in place. “I guess my job is done, then.” Jonghyun's painful yearning makes him imagine that there is a strange hitch to the tone of Minhyun's voice as he says this. But the happy, wide smile and the crinkled eyes tell Jonghyun a different story. “Let's celebrate a lot today, Jonghyun-ah, this will be the last time so I'll send you off with a lot of food and drinks.”

The last. Jonghyun's heart skips a beat. “Yeah,” Jonghyun replies, “Let's.”

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


They end up in a korean barbecue place that's been hyped up on social networks. Jonghyun has been wanting to go but barbecue just seems like something you did with people and Minki had refused, saying that the smell stuck to his hair for days. Minhyun on the other hand agreed wholeheartedly.

“Ten years after High School...this needs a toast.” Minhyun says cheerily, placing the tongs he'd been using to flip the meat over on the plate before raising his glass of soju.

“To Minhyun, I really appreciate what you did for me. You don't know how much it helped, having your support.” Jonghyun downs the soju in his shotglass and pours another round.

“Oh please, you're making too much of a deal out of this.”  
“No, you really did help. I was still struggling with who I was, what I wanted to be.”  
“A guy who only meets you once a year?”  
“Yes. Really.” Jonghyun says, smiling at Minhyun in gratitude. He grabs the tongs and takes over the cooking, glad he had something to do with his hands while keeping up with his happy facade. 

“So how about you? Whatever happened to that girlfriend you were with? The one you were talking about last year?” Jonghyun asks casually.

“You mean Nayoung? We broke up a couple of months ago. Having a relationship without having the same set of day offs just didn't work out. We were always fighting.” Minhyun shrugs.

“How about you, Jonghyun? Is this new lover of yours a guy?”

Jonghyun's heart skips a beat at Minhyun's voice, it had suddenly deepened at the question Minhyun asked. 

“Y...Yes.” Jonghyun manages to stutter out.

“Is he a good person?”

Jonghyun nods, willing his eyes to stay on Minhyun and not slide away at the lie he's agreeing to.

“Does he treat you well?”

Jonghyun throws a lettuce leaf at Minhyun. “Ya, Hwang Minhyun. You sound like my father.”

“As someone who has watched over you for ten years, of course I care about how he treats you.”  
“Thank you. I'm fine. We're fine.” The lingering unsaid thought ' I wish I didn't have to lie to you.' hovers over Jonghyun like a heavy cloud, distracting Jonghyun from Minhyun's next words.

“Is that so?” Minhyun says, almost to himself, “I'm glad.”

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


“Minhyun-ah, I told you not to drink that last bottle of grapefruit soju. You weigh a ton~” Jonghyun whines as the taller man leans on him heavily, repositioning Minhyun so that he can freely use his mobile phone. “I'll call you a taxi, yeah? The last train was half an hour ago.”

“Mmmn...” Minhyun mutters in agreement. “I drank too much.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jonghyun snorts, giving in to the urge to tweak Minhyun's nose as punishment for using Jonghyun as his personal drunk assistant. 

They spend the next few minutes of waiting for the taxi in comfortable silence, Minhyun singing a song under his breath and Jonghyun humming along to it, like they used to do in the High School music club. Jonghyun loves Minhyun's singing voice, even now. He could spend hours listening to it. The taxi comes a bit too soon, Jonghyun feels, as the taxi slows to a stop next to them.

Jonghyun prods Minhyun to help him up from the post they've been leaning on. “Your taxi is here.” 

Minhyun's next words stops Jonghyun in his tracks. “Somehow it's hard to part.”

Jonghyun's hand on Minhyun's arm tightens for an infinitesimal moment before it loosens and Jonghyun smiles instead, looking into Minhyun's eyes sincerely. “Thank you for everything until now. I will never forget you.”

With those heartfelt words, he bundles Minhyun into the taxi and tells the driver to drive safely. Minhyun's head pokes out of the taxi's window.

“Are you heading home?” Minhyun asks.  
Jonghyun shakes his head. He's exhausted but he feels like he needs company after tonight. He'll probably visit Minki over at the bar. “I might meet up with someone for awhile.”

“I see. Then, I'll see you.”

“Goodbye, Minhyun.” After this, their paths will never cross again, It would really be goodbye. Jonghyun closes the taxi door and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Minhyun's hand on his arm. “Please introduce me.”

“Huh?”

“Introduce me to your lover.”

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


“Kang Daniel, this is Hwang Minhyun. Minhyun, Daniel.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Daniel says, shaking Minhyun's hand before sliding into the booth seat next to Jonghyun. He automatically pulls Jonghyun to him, bumping their heads together and whispering “Hey there, you.” with all the tenderness of a lover.

Jonghyun twitches internally at Daniel's invasion of personal space, ignoring his initial instinct to shove Daniel's face as far away from him as possible. Instead, he gently takes Daniel's hand in his and chides him softly, “Niel-ah, don't make Minhyun uncomfortable, hmmn? He's not used to this kind of thing.”

Minhyun waves a negating hand at Jonghyun with a muttered “I don't mind” before uncharacteristically taking a long swig of his drink, which makes Jonghyun worry about the other's alcoholic intolerance even more. An uncomfortable period of silence reigns as Minhyun and Daniel seem to size each other up, Jonghyun shifting nervously in his seat. Truthfully, Jonghyun is still in shock, wondering how he's ended up in this semi-awkward situation. 

He remembers calling Minki earlier in a panic as Minhyun had asked him to introduce Minhyun to Jonghyun's boyfriend.

  
_“Kim Jonghyun, why are you calling me in the middle of my work shift?”_  
_“It's an emergency, Minki. I need a favor!”_  
_“Huh? Aren't you suppose to be ending things with Hwang Subject-Of-Jonghyun's-Ten-Years-Of-Pent-Up-Desire Minhyun?”_  
_Jonghyun would roll his eyes if he wasn't panicking right now. “That's what I need a favor for! Pretend to be my boyfriend?”_  
_“What? Jonghyun-ah, Minhyun knows me, remember? We met five birthdays ago. He's not going to believe that. Especially when I'm seeing his friend Aron.”_  
_“Ugh, I forgot about that. Minki, what do I do?”_  
_“Hmmn, how about that hot guy you met in that dance club? The one who looks like an overgrown samoyed when he's not being sexy? You go out with him sometimes right?”_  
_“Daniel? But he's with Seungwoo.”_  
_“Oh yeah Daniel. That's his name. Anyway, Minhyun doesn't know Daniel is with Seungwoo, stupid. You're only asking him to PRETEND to be your boyfriend. The keyword here is PRETEND. It's not like you have any other choice, Jonghyun. You have to convince Minhyun you have a boyfriend, a HOT one. Daniel is perfect. Just do it.”_  


So Jonghyun, upon his best friend's sage advice, asked, coerced, pleaded and bribed Kang Daniel (and by extension Ong Seungwoo) to become his pretend boyfriend for the night. It came with a stiff price but at least Jonghyun now has someone to introduce to Minhyun.

Admittedly, Daniel acts like an amazing boyfriend. He's both kind and attentive while not overly overbearing. His friendly nature sets Minhyun at ease and as the night progresses, Minhyun loosens up enough to be laughing at Daniel's jokes while Jonghyun fretted on the sidelines about Daniel possibly slipping and Minhyun slipping into a drunken stupor.

“Minhyun-ah, you're drinking too much. You were already half drunk when we came here. Ease up a little, huh?”

Minhyun acts like he does not hear Jonghyun, drinking half a schooner of beer before turning to Daniel. “You know, Daniel, this guy used to like me a lot since High School.”

“Ah yeah,” Daniel nods in agreement, “I heard it so many times that I feel like my ears would fall off.” He snickers.

Jonghyun kicks him in his shins under the table.

“Ouch. AND that's what's so cute about Jonghyun hyung, he's so constant in his devotion. It's very endearing. Who wouldn't fall for him.” Daniel sidles up and cuddles Jonghyun affectionately.

Minhyun looks away, seemingly avoiding looking at the lovey dovey couple and staring at something just beyond Jonghyun. When Minhyun's eyes widen significantly, Jonghyun and Daniel notice, both turning their heads to look at what has caught Minhyun's attention.

Jonghyun realises his mistake as his gaze finds what's disturbing Minhyun's peace of mind. In his panic at looking for someone to introduce to Minhyun, he'd taken them to the gay bar that he usually frequents. It's the same one he'd met Daniel in so he hadn't given it a lot of thought. He'd forgotten Minhyun was straight as an arrow and probably would not appreciate the goings-on in a gay bar. Jonghyun's forgotten how racy it always becomes as the night progresses. Like, exhibit A that Minhyun is staring at. Said couple are locked together in an open-mouthed kiss, hands all over the place, almost undressing each other.

“I guess it's your first time seeing something like this, Minhyun-ssi?” Daniel asks with a mischievous grin. “It's quite common, you know. Jonghyun hyung and I have done it. Something like this?”

Daniel catches hold of Jonghyun's jaw, leaning closer to Jonghyun who startles at Daniel's actions. 

“What? Wait, Niel-ah...” Jonghyun protests at Daniel's seemingly unstoppable path towards his lips. When he feels Daniel's breath feathering on his lips, Jonghyun automatically closes his eyes, resigning himself to the inevitable kiss, just another thing to convince Minhyun of their lover act. 

A loud slam reverberates on their table, forcing Jonghyun's eyes open.

“STOP.” Minhyun is standing, glaring at the both of them. It's the impetus that let's Jonghyun untangle himself from Daniel, shrinking a little under Minhyun's glare. With the intention of making up for it, Jonghyun reaches out a hand to Minhyun, apologising. “Sorry, Minhyun. It must look disgusting, right? Let's get you out of here.”

Minhyun slaps his hand away, making Jonghyun look at him in surprise. Jonghyun's never had Minhyun raise a hand in agitation like this ever. He gives Minhyun a look over. Minhyun's face is flushed with alcohol and his stance is drunkenly unsteady, Jonghyun's worry meter rises even further and he tries to catch Minhyun's downcast eyes.

“N..no, that's not it.” The drunken slur to Minhyun's words make it a bit hard to hear and Jonghyun strains to catch the soft words. Minhyun's erratic eyes come up to catch Jonghyun's, only to look back down to the floor and then back at Jonghyun's, as if he couldn't decide where to look, his blush had risen all the way to his ears. He grabs at Jonghyun uncertainly, and with a voice filled with conviction, said, “Jonghyun, you...you should just like only me.”

Jonghyun stands stunned, unable to say or do anything as Minhyun, finished with his proclamation, wobbles and starts to fall. Fortunately, Daniel has more presence of mind and catches Minhyun before he falls to the ground.

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


“Jonghyun hyung, on the couch?”  
“Yeah, that should be good enough. Thanks for helping me bring him home, Niel. Stupid idiot really needs to learn his liquor limit.” Jonghyun huffs as he passes a glass of water to Daniel.

“Thanks but I better get home. Seungwoo will be dying to know what's happened.” Daniel says, grinning.  
Jonghyun groans. “Please don't. I don't want to block Seungwoo on my phone again for spamming.”

“You love us, Jonghyun hyung.” Daniel snickers, “By the way, these fell out of his pockets. Guy must really have wanted to meet you, huh, he came from Busan just to spend your birthday with you?”

“Busan? He told me last year he had a job here in Seoul.” Jonghyun accepts the offered KTX train tickets, looking at them in puzzlement.

“Maybe he relocated for work?”  
“I guess...”  
“Maybe, you don't have to give up on him, Jonghyun hyung.” Jonghyun looks at Daniel with an unreadable expression on his face, barely registering when Daniel waves goodbye. “I'm just saying, hyung, man goes all the way to Seoul on a 3 hour train ride, all dressed up. There's gotta be something. Just have a think on it yeah?”

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


You should just like only me.

Jonghyun pinches the bridge of his nose and stares at Minhyun's prone form on his couch. “That's really unfair, Hwang.” He throws a crumpled tissue paper at Minhyun, partly to release the broiling uncertainty inside him, and partly in frustration. Minhyun doesn't even twitch, sleeping in his drunk-induced stupor. “You don't plan to accept me anyway, so what's with this? Why now?”

I've been trying to distance myself from you. But how can I leave now?

“Hnn...” Minhyun stirs on the couch, suddenly sitting up with his eyes full of confusion.

“It's ok, Minhyun.” Jonghyun soothes, “You're in my house. You passed out from drinking too much.” He gestures towards the plastic bottle of water sitting on the small table near Minhyun, “ Have some water.”

Minhyun obliges by reaching out and taking the bottled water from the table, sitting upright and downing most of the contents in one go. Jonghyun lets him have a moment of peace before he broaches the topic lingering in his mind. “Hey Minhyun~ did you really come all the way from Busan just for my birthday?”

Minhyun chokes on the water, coughing for quite awhile. Jonghyun doesn't move, staring at him with the patience of a saint, waiting for the other's answer.

“The promise...” Minhyun begins, only to stop as he watches Jonghyun stand up from his seat and transfer to the couch, sitting next to Minhyun, their knees touching. There's a quiet stillness in Jonghyun's movements, a certain resolute determination that makes it hard for Minhyun to look away, even as Jonghyun turns from his seat and leans over him.

“Minhyun-ah, 'I found someone I love', it's a lie.” 

Jonghyun catches hold of Minhyun's hand, interlacing his fingers with Minhyun's. “So,” He breaths out, looking at Minhyun intently, “If I am reading it wrong, then run away now.” Jonghyun's fingers tense around Minhyun's, expecting the other to draw away. “Because if you don't, I might not be able to hold back.”

When Minhyun doesn't move, retaining eye contact with Jonghyun the whole while, Jonghyun lets loose the breath he doesn't even know he's been holding back, moving, closing the space between them and capturing Minhyun's lips with his own.


	2. Baby, I Just Want To Be Your Love

** Minhyun **

_Autumn, Third Year High School_

_“I can't believe you beat me in DDR, Jonghyun!” Minhyun says in a half-laugh, half-scowl as he punches Jonghyun in the arm._

_“What's there to be surprised about, Hwang,” Jonghyun says with a grin, rubbing the spot where Minhyun had punched him while he drinks from the bottled water in his hand, “you're not exactly known to be fast on your feet.”_

_“Stop bragging. You weren't all that great on it either, Mr. Two Left Feet.” Minhyun rolls his eyes, “Logically, this game should be advantageous for those with longer legs.”_

_Jonghyun bursts out laughing, choking a little on his drink. He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes and he had to lean on Minhyun just so he didn't fall over. Minhyun gave him a few moments, frowning at the apparent amusement._

_“You say the funniest...hic...things...hic.”_  
_“You laughed so hard you're hiccuping, just so you know.” Minhyun snorts derisively, patting Jonghyun on the back as the other continues to hiccup._

_“Ahaha...hic...hahaha...hic.”_  
_“It isn't THAT funny.” Minhyun grumbles._

_Jonghyun's laugh-filled answer is drowned out by the public announcement ringing out in the train station._

_“THE LAST TRAIN OUT OF THE STATION LEAVES IN ONE MINUTE.”_

_It sobers Jonghyun up. “I'm never going to make that.” He frowns. Hic._

_“It's fine.” Minhyun tells Jonghyun. “Just stay over, it's very late anyway and tomorrow's the weekend. You don't have plans do you?”_

_There's a complicated expression on Jonghyun's face that Minhyun cannot quite discern. “Ya, Jonghyun-ah, you're not thinking of prioritising your manga and games over your own friend? I can almost hear you thinking, you know.” He joked, acting almost offended._

_Minhyun notices that Jonghyun's face knits into a subtle troubled frown, even as Jonghyun sighs, and gives him a small kick on the shins for offending his precious manga._

_“On the priority ladder, Hwang, you're lower than One Piece.” He says, sticking out his tongue._

 

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ 

_While waiting for Jonghyun to finish with the bath, Minhyun finds himself being lulled to sleep by the beautiful feeling of clean sheets against his skin and the smell of crisp linen. He almost does not hear his bedroom door swing open or Jonghyun's quiet announcement as the other enters the room._

_“Minhyun-ah, I'm done with the bath.” Jonghyun calls out in Minhyun's darkened room, “Are you asleep?” He asks in a softer tone._

_Minhyun can't be bothered to stir yet , his semi-sleep hazed mind likes taking it's time waking up. He is barely aware of the soft rustles as Jonghyun went about his room, presumably preparing for bed as well. When Minhyun finally cracks open an eye to look for Jonghyun, he finds Jonghyun kneeling near his bookcase, over near the laundry basket, his form illuminated by the streetlights from outside. Jonghyun seems to be holding a balled-up sports jersey that Minhyun is intimately familiar with, because it is his own. He sees Jonghyun hold it near his face, burying his face into the jersey, nuzzling the shirt._

_“Min...”_

_Minhyun's heart almost jumps to his throat as he hears Jonghyun whisper his name, his voice filled with indescribable longing._

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ

Minhyun pretended to sleep through the whole thing but since then, and until graduation, he'd intentionally find a reason to touch Jonghyun, whether it was a light hand guiding him to the gym, or a casual arm around his shoulders, leaning into his warmth, as they went to the karaoke with friends.

Feeling Jonghyun's slight jump at the touch of Minhyun's hand on his skin, or the slight nervous tremor from an arm slung around his shoulders, seeing Jonghyun's cheeks awash with pink at the contact, and the suddenly downcast eyes...Minhyun wanted to see for himself, the depth of Jonghyun's feelings for him.

Now, feeling Jonghyun's lips on his own, Minhyun muses that this may actually be the first time that Jonghyun has initiated touching him. It feels like an aggressive kiss, so very different from the ones Minhyun's had with his previous girlfriends. A very masculine kiss. 

Jonghyun is leading, coaxing his mouth to open, his tongue sliding into Minhyun's own. When Minhyun tries to lean away from him, Jonghyun leans in, chasing after him, his tongue intertwining with Minhyun's own, tinged with desperation.

“Jong--” Jonghyun doesn't allow him to speak, his lips insistent on Minhyun's own, so insistent and desperate that Minhyun shoves him away with every bit of strength in him, almost making Jonghyun trip over the coffee table. “Jonghyun, stop!”

For a few short moments, only their raspy breathing fills the room as they look at each other with varying expressions. Minhyun breaks the silence first with an exasperated “Slow down. It's not a marathon.” 

“No.” Jonghyun responds vehemently, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. 'When tomorrow comes and you're no longer drunk, you'll have your senses back. This might be my only chance.” And with that air of finality, Jonghyun leans forward, tugging Minhyun to him forcibly by hooking an arm around Minhyun's head and guiding him straight to Jonghyun's lips.

My senses back? Jonghyun-ah, if you only know. Do you know. keeping a certain date open once a year for ten years isn't an easy thing, there are a lot of commitments I've had to put on hold just to be here. I remember how surprised Nayoung was last year...

_“Minhyun, your suit is back from the dry cleaners. Where should I put it?”_  
_“Just in the wardrobe please.” I tell her distractedly, refusing to stop working on my presentation for tomorrow while I still have my train of thought._  
_“Alright.” She hums, draping her arms around me after she puts the suit away, “Why are you working so hard anyway, love? It's not even the end of the month?”_

_“Sorry, Nayoung.” I sigh, “I'm taking half of friday off so I need to catch up on all of this week's work or my boss will kill me.” I rub my eyes tiredly. “This looks like an all-nighter too, you should go back to your place. I won't be much company tonight I'm afraid.”_

_“That's fine. I should be so lucky I have such a hardworking boyfriend.” Nayoung teases. “What are you doing on the weekend that's so important though? Wearing such a fancy suit when you don't even dress up in a suit on our dates. Should I be jealous?”_

_Ah, I couldn't quite answer Nayoung then. Although it's lucky that she didn't wait for an answer. It would be easy to turn down Jonghyun, simply say that I'm too busy and it' simply isn't possible this year to meet._

_But Jonghyun might cry._

_Ah, who am I trying to deceive. If I am honest to myself, it's because I wanted to see whether Jonghyun still likes me. When I see him say “Minhyun!” in that subdued, delighted tone, see his eyes light up in excitement, watch the flush of delight creep into his cheeks, it makes me want to come back for more._

So, Jonghyun-ah, please stop being so anxious and if you really like me still, tell me.

Minhyun's left hand grabs Jonghyun's right in a tight grip, his other hand snaking it's way around Jonghyun's waist as he pulls him closer. He could see Jonghyun's eyes widen in surprise, a confused “Min--” coming out of his mouth even as Minhyun takes control of the kiss. 

He starts slowly, sweetly, deepening the kiss when he feels Jonghyun surrender control, Minhyun sucks on Jonghyun's tongue, pulling it into his mouth as he pulls Jonghyun even closer, tenderly, sweetly. He can feel Jonghyun trembling against him, leaning in closer, as he groans against Minhyun's lips, his voice vibrating into Minhyun's mouth, traveling to Minhyun's insides in an electric current. It was all Minhyun needed to know that Jonghyun still liked him.

As they break the kiss to catch their breath, Jonghyun gives Minhyun an accusing look, a look that, combined with his glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, didn't quite carry any weight. “If...if you kiss me like this, I won't be able to kiss anyone else.”

“It's fine that way.” It's too late, Jonghyun-ah. You don't believe it but really, there is no such thing as coming back to my senses. I never lost them in the first place.

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ

** Jonghyun **

“It's fine that way.” These words said so simply, felt to Jonghyun like it was said so lightly, too lightly. It felt like a last-minute decision, an almost farce to the ten-year torch that Jonghyun had been carrying.

“You don't understand.” Jonghyun blurts out in frustration, instantly regretting his words as he says them.

“Jonghyun?” 

The confusion in Minhyun's eyes undoes Jonghyun, the heartbeat that's already accelerated, beats even faster as he panics just a little bit, searching for an escape. His eyes find the bathroom. With a murmured “I...I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom,” he rushes into it, slamming the door behind him. 

He sits down heavily unto the toilet seat, his legs finally losing all the strength and bravado he had previously shown in front of Minhyun.

“What am I doing?” Jonghyun asks himself. The guilt and shame of his aggressive “attack” finally dawning on him in such a rush, the heartbeat drumming in his chest even louder at his agitation. 

It's fine that way.

Minhyun is only saying that because he's still drunk. But what is my excuse? What excuse does Kim Jonghyun, whom Minhyun has always given this favor once a year for, have to break his friendship? 

Because this could very well be goodbye. 

That's right. This could very well be goodbye, Jonghyun, so why not? You've already crossed the halfway point. There is no turning back. Go as far as you can possibly go. 

He finds himself vigorously nodding to himself at the train of thought his self-debate has taken, heaving a big sigh as determination sets into the lines of his face. He opens the door with a soft “Minhyun?”, only to have all of his warring emotions, his anxiety, dread and anticipation come crashing down at seeing a softly snoring Minhyun, asleep on the couch with such a peaceful expression on his face.

He doesn't know whether he should be relieved or angry. He sighs again, sitting at the edge of the couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping occupant as he moves the stray hair tickling Minhyun's eyelids to the side. “I should just tie you down and have my way with you, you idiot.” He says in exasperation before slowly standing up and quietly fetching a blanket and pillow. When he's done making Minhyun as comfortable as he could be, he gives the other one last look before he goes into his own bedroom.

 

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ

“Nnnn...” 

Minhyun's groan on the couch reaches Jonghyun's ears though Jonghyun doesn't turn around, stirring the pot on the stove as he calls out a quiet “Good Morning”. The lounge is close enough to the kitchen that Minhyun would hear him. 

“I fell asleep.” Minhyun's voice is a little bit low and raspy from just waking up. It's not a bad sound, Jonghyun finds. The soft rustling and groan that follows tells Jonghyun that Minhyun must be realising the awkward sleeping pose he's had the whole night and possibly the dawning realisation of where he is. A soft “I'm sorry.” follows.

“It's fine.” Jonghyun shrugs. “By the way, there's a bottle of water on the coffee table. Drink. You'll be dehydrated.”

“Ah...thanks.” Minhyun tells him.

Jonghyun spoons a portion of soup and tastes it to see it's done, nodding in satisfaction at the taste. He turns off the stove, taking off his apron as he turns around and asks Minhyun, “You ready for breakfast?”

As the words leave his lips, he starts to doubt himself. Would his homemade beansprout soup even suit Minhyun's taste? Would it have been better if he just dragged Minhyun out? What was he thinking of when he...

“Oh,” Jonghyun's thoughts are interrupted by Minhyun stopping next to him, sniffing at the steam rising out of the pot, and making Jonghyun's heart start cardio exercises so early in the damn morning. “Beansprout soup is perfect the morning after drinking.”

Ah, he shouldn't have worried. “Go sit on the table. I'll get things ready.”

“Nonsense. I'm imposing on you, let me help you set the table.”

Jonghyun did not have the energy to refute Minhyun as he acquiesced, pointing out where the cutlery was and allowing Minhyun to help him set the table. Jonghyun automatically turns on the television, like he does when he's alone, and they eat breakfast in relative silence. Minhyun laughs sometimes and points out things to Jonghyun, and it feels almost like a time-warp back to the time in high school when Jonghyun used to hang out at Minhyun's house a whole bunch.

Minhyun is behaving so normally that Jonghyun is close to believing that everything that happened last night was lost in the drunken haze that Minhyun was in.

Ah. It's probably better that he forgot everything, Jonghyun thinks, and his heart sinks at each moment that Minhyun talks and jokes about as if everything is normal.

“Ah that was really good, Jonghyun. You must have done a lot of cooking huh? Thanks for breakfast! Let me wash up as thanks.”

Minhyun doesn't even wait for Jonghyun's answer, gathering the plates on the table and bringing them to the sink while humming a cheery tone. For a little while, Jonghyun just follows Minhyun's movements silently, confusion hidden in the expression he keeps carefully neutral. If he's forgotten, from what part to where? What can Jonghyun salvage from this situation? 

In the end, Jonghyun gives up on thinking. He throws a spare shirt at Minhyun with a muttered “Give me your shirt and I'll throw it in the washing machine and dryer so you can have fresh clothes when you leave.”

Ah,” Minhyun's expression brightens at his suggestion, “Good idea.” His next words are muffled by the shirt being lifted up from his head as he asks “It should be dry by 3 PM right? I need to leave by then.”

“Yeah, should be.”  
“Great. Thanks, Jonghyun!”

For the rest of the morning and the afternoon, they spend the time playing video games and watching movies. Jonghyun finds out that Minhyun still loves action movies like Transformers, the man's enthusiasm at Optimus Prime and his truck transformation is infectious and if Jonghyun wasn't so anxious, he'd probably be laughing as crazily as the other was. Instead, Jonghyun's eyes keep straying quizzically to Minhyun until 3 PM rolls around and Minhyun finally has to go.

Jonghyun can only look on as Minhyun puts his suit back on, his eyes glued to the way Minhyun's long, elegant fingers tightens his tie, only Minhyun's “Well, I'll see you later” snaps him out of his semi-trance.

“Do...do you want me to go to the airport with you?”

Minhyun shakes his head. “It's fine. The airport is too far from your house anyway.” Minhyun says as he busies himself with putting his shoes on, his back away from Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun's mouth opens and closes wordlessly. There are so many things Jonghyun still wants to ask him, so many things that remain so ambiguous between them. But Minhyun is leaving. Does this mean that this is the last time?

Thud. Thud. The sound of Jonghyun's heartbeat is so loud in his ears as his anxious heart protests this turn of events. He'd been so quick to want an ending just a day ago and now that the moment is here, he cannot seem to let go. If he stays silent, he'd be able to move on, but how, how can he after last night?

“Min...Minhyun-ah, the, the next time we meet, is a year later?” The coward in him asks in roundabout way, because he is unable to ask what he wants outright. His hands are curled into tight fists at his side as Minhyun stands up from tying his shoes, taking his time, it seems to Jonghyun as he turns to face Jonghyun. There is painfully little space in between them and Jonghyun prays the other doesn't hear his loud, erratically beating heart.

“Next year? Jonghyun-ah, are you planning not to kiss anybody for a whole year?” Minhyun tells him with an amused smile, leaning over Jonghyun and planting a soft kiss on Jonghyun's stunned lips.

Jonghyun is still stunned as Minhyun crosses the hall and opens the front door, stopping to give him a small wave and a little smile, “Come visit me next time,” floating across to Jonghyun as Minhyun steps outside and closes the door behind him. 

Jonghyun staggers, and for the second time in a few hours he falls to his knees in disbelief.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. His heart runs a thousand miles a minute and Jonghyun's feet catches up to it as he flies out the door barefooted, rushing after Minhyun, barely catching up to him before he enters the taxi. He catches the other's arm before letting it go self-consciously. There's no need for him to hold on so tightly, he realises, not when he now has a promise of tomorrow.

“M...Minhyun. I'll visit soon. I promise.”

The amused grin and the hand ruffling his hair is warm. “I'll wait for you, Jonghyun-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Updates will be very few and far between for almost everything. I'm sorry.  
> 2\. Dystopian, I'm definitely making the fic prompt for you for guessing the manga this was based on :) It's just going to take some time. I'm sorry.  
> 3\. This might actually end at chapter 3 instead. I'm not sure, sorry about that. 
> 
> (holy, with all the sorries I'm doing I might as well be channeling Jonghyun fr.)
> 
> Edit: BTW, twitter account is now at [2hyunlove_ao3](https://twitter.com/2hyunlove_ao3). :)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Thank you to Cel for reading and providing me with feedback on what to change to make it easier to read. ILY <3
> 
> 2\. This is inspired by a BL manga. I'll tell you guys what it is at the end of the story. But if you guess what it is before then, I'll work on a prompt from you :D
> 
> 3\. Nu'Est W in Malaysia...I'm jealous :(


End file.
